


Stay

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Klingon!Ash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Stay

Ash Tyler remembered the cities of Qo’noS. He also remembered L’Rell, he remembered the surgery and the DNA resequencing. He remembered the weeks of studying aboard L’Rell’s ship, studying the details and intricacies of the life of the true Ash Tyler. He remembered all of the work he had put into the infiltration, but most of all, he remembered Gabriel. Gabriel with his beautiful eyes and smile, Gabriel with his cunning and charm. Gabriel who saved him, who took him from the dank prison ship, from L’Rell. Ash Tyler became human for L’Rell, but he would stay human for Gabriel.


End file.
